


Cold/Warm Mornings

by Yoosterwolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoosterwolf/pseuds/Yoosterwolf
Summary: Violet is a cold little shit and Clementine perishes.





	Cold/Warm Mornings

The pristine white curtains blew softly in the wind, the rising sun slowly making its appearance with its golden rays beaming through the window and onto a two-person mattress where two occupants slept soundly, and a brown Pitbull snoring lightly at the foot of the bed. It was a cold winter morning.

Violet scrunched up her nose in annoyance as the sun rays hit her in the face. Scowling, she turned onto her other side, her back facing the window. After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep, Violet sighed quietly and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the back of Clementine's white t-shirt.

Pulling the duvet higher over shoulders because the cold was starting to make its appearance known, Violet turned and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand; It read 6:59am. She and Clementine had work at 8 o'clock. Just the thought of getting out of her warm bed and leaving to go out into the outside world made her shiver.

Laying on her back with the duvet up to her chin, Violet stared at the ceiling in thought for a minute, contemplating whether she should wake Clementine and get out of bed, or just stay in bed for the rest of the day. 

Violet shuddered again, the cold slicing through their thin duvet. It truly was December.

Suddenly, Violet felt a soothing warmth emitting near her. She could barely feel it but it was still there. Moving closer to her wife who was starting to snore, Violet felt the warmth emitting stronger, and it was coming from Clementine. Of course her wife was a human fucking radiator.

Violet thought about just hugging her and letting Clementine's warmth send her back to sleep, but the pair of them had work today so they would have to get out of bed sooner or later if they didn't want to get fired. And Rosie needed feeding. Rosie was staying at their house until Marlon came back from visiting his family in another state, so they were stuck with dog-sitting, not that Violet and Clem minded. They both loved Rosie.

Thinking of a way to wake Clementine up, a evil smile spread across Violet's face. This was payback for putting a spider on her pillow on their anniversary. 

Shuffling backwards until her back was reaching the end of the mattress, Violet pushed the duvet off her until it was at the bottom of the bed, brought her knees close to her chest, positioned her sockless feet, and aimed them at the brim of Clementine's t-shirt.

With a devilish smile still on her face, Violet hiked her feet up Clementine's back and laid them flat on her shoulder blades. 

Eyes shooting open, Clementine screeched and desperately tried to get away from Violet's cold feet, only to, instead, end up on the floor. 

Rosie lifted her head curiously at the sound while Violet was sat up on the bed, laughing so much there was tears in her eyes. 

Clementine growled and lifted her head and torso up off the ground. She glared at Violet who was still laughing at Clementine's demise.

"You're a fucking bitch, you know that?" Clementine stated, picking herself off the ground and sitting on the end of the mattress.

Violet stopped laughing and giggled at her. "Good morning to you too." She smirked.

Clementine sighed in response. "What time is it?" She asked, turning her head to look at Violet.

Clementine's bed hair was probably the cutest thing Violet could ever witness from her. "About 7 o'clock." She responded casually.

Clementine got up and walked towards Rosie, bending on her knee in front of the dog to pet her. "You could've woken me up normally, you know." She said, standing up with her hands on her hips.

Violet giggled again and got up from the bed, making her way over to Clementine and standing in front of her with her arms crossed. 

"Yeah, but we're not a normal married couple, are we?" Violet questioned, which made Clementine smile.

"I suppose not." She responded. Violet gave a her a peck on the cheek and made her way into the kitchen. 

Clementine smiled after her and looked down at Rosie. "Lets go make you some breakfast, Rosie."

Rosie barked happily and Clementine giggled.

 


End file.
